Le calme après la tempête
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Ça y est. Rose est morte ce matin. Eléanore se retrouve seule, avec sa souffrance et ses souvenirs ... R: T pour les sous-entendus.


Chers lecteurs, voilà une autre nouvelle de plus ! Un de ces jours, je ferai un recueil je pense ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer mes textes, et c'est avec plaisir que je lirai les vôtres !

Bonne lecture !

Morwen.

Paring : T , pour les sous entendus

_**Le calme après la tempête. **_

Ils sont venus veiller avec Eléanore toute la soirée et la nuit aussi.

C'était un de ces jours maudits, où la mort se rappelle aux souvenirs des vivants et vient leur rendre une visite sans courtoisie.

L'humidité du Pensionnat a eu raison du corps fragile de Rose. Eléanore ne peut que maudire les parents de sa jeune amie. Eux qui l'ont envoyée être éduquée par les mains dures de Mrs Artwood, la vieille gouvernante anglaise du 43 Rue des Agaves.

Elle ne peut que pleurer sur cette jeunesse gâchée.

Dans la salle à manger, les meubles ont été repoussés. Les encombrantes chaises de bois massif ont été glissées sur le parquet pour former un demi-cercle dans le soir frileux de la pointe Bretonne. Il sera bientôt l'heure.

Eléanore est fatiguée. Bien plus que lasse : elle est au-delà de la souffrance. Elle se souvient de ces quelques heures passées, à la fois trop rapides et trop lentes.

Deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'elles se promenaient au bras l'une de l'autre dans le patio du Pensionnat, la jeune Rose se plaignait de douleurs dans la poitrine. Son amie s'était inquiétée, mais la plus jeune avait coupé court à ses protestations, prétextant un simple coup de froid.

Un coup du sort.

La jeune femme s'était mise tôt au lit, pour ne plus en sortir. Un médecin dépêché sur place avait songé que revoir son chez elle lui redonnerait des couleurs. Sa fidèle Eléanore l'avait accompagnée dans ce vieux manoir qui avait appartenu à ses parents. Hélas, c'était la solitude qui les y avait accueillies. Orpheline depuis deux années, Rose n'avait plus eu que son ainée pour veiller sur elle.

Si une forte amitié les avait jusque là liées, c'était désormais un sentiment bien plus fort qui les animait.

Eléanore aimait Rose. Un amour pur, absolu, dans lequel elle négligeait sa propre santé pour rester le plus de temps possible aux cotés de son amante. Malheureusement, elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Les quelques taches rouges qui fleurissaient sur le mouchoir blanc de Rose ne pouvaient que lui être funestes.

Assise dans la grande salle sombre, Eléanore ressent encore dans sa chair l'épreuve vécue par son amante quelques heures plus tôt. Brûlante de fièvre, apeurée, suffocante, elle avait supplié la plus vieille de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Et c'était dans la douleur, la main crispée sur celle de la brune qu'elle s'était éteinte.

Eléanore pleurait. Dès qu'elle avait l'impression que ses larmes ne couleraient plus, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse la brisait, la laissant pantelante au pied du cercueil. Sa douleur lui faisait revoir les gestes qu'elle avait du exécuter plus tôt. Appeler un médecin, changer les draps et les vêtements de Rose Baigner son corps. Plus d'une fois elle avait manqué défaillir. Mais un regard à celle qu'elle aimait lui avait redonné le courage suffisant pour la rendre décente pour les visites.

Elle avait honte. Elle n'avait pas pu exécuter la dernière volonté de son amie. « Emmène moi revoir la mer. », lui avait-elle soufflé. Et Eléanore avait cru s'arracher le cœur en lui répondant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que c'était trop loin, qu'elle devait se reposer.

Et fixant le visage si pâle, si paisible de Rose, la respiration d'Eléanore devient erratique.

Mon Dieu, si tu ne me l'avais pas ôtée si tôt ...

Elle l'aimait. De chaque fibre de son être, elle aimait cette grande blonde à l'air hautain. Elle adorait ses grands yeux verts comme elle aurait adoré des icones. Pour ses regards, elle aurait pu brûler Paris. Pour ses caresses, celle de ses longs doigts fins, elle se serait trainée aux pieds des tyrans. Si elle avait été déesse, elle aurait épargné cette créature chérie. Si elle avait été Roi, elle l'aurait élevée au rang de Reine.

Où qu'elle porte ses regards, Rose est là. Si elle sort de cette pièce, ses pas l'y ramènent. Dès qu'elle détourne les yeux, une violente douleur s'empare d'elle : tout son être lui crie de la suivre dans la tombe pour être près d'elle dans l'autre vie.

Eléanore est au supplice. Dans quelques minutes, il lui faudra partir. Dire au revoir. Elle ne peut pas. Pas encore. Et pourtant, c'est déjà l'heure. La grosse cloche de l'église romane du village sonne les vêpres.

Elle se lève et s'approche de la défunte. Son doux regard ne se posera plus sur elle. Elle caresse délicatement les mains croisées sur la poitrine de Rose. Elle pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Glacées. Mais si elle le pouvait, elle le réchaufferait des siennes pendant des jours, quitte à y laisser la vie en échange de celle de son amante.

Puis, tel un rideau qui tombe sur la scène du théâtre après la représentation, elle dépose le grand voile de dentelle noire sur le corps de son amie.

La jeune bretonne n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse. Rose n'aura pas revu la mer. Mais Eléanore ne désespère pas d'y parvenir. Le cortège se met en marche. Elle suit à quelques pas derrière les quatre hommes qui tiennent sur leurs épaules robustes le cercueil de bois blanc. Quelques amis les suivent. Leurs parents aussi.

Ils partent vers les falaises. Rose aurait été heureuse que son rêve soit en partie réalisé. Les dernières maisons du village sont vite dépassées Dans le soleil couchant, les toits de tuiles oranges deviennent inquiétants, lugubres. Ou peut-être est-ce juste l'occasion qui veut ça.

Eléanore observe un instant les moutons blancs d'écume, remués par la mer agitée. Les robes noires de deuil sont malmenées par le vent qui s'est levé. Les femmes sont décoiffées, les chignons s'envolent. Les hommes restent stoïques face au temps qui se déchaine si souvent sur leurs terres.

Le chemin est escarpé. Il est très peu emprunté, sauf par de rares promeneurs qui viennent contempler la falaise. Téméraires et imprudents.

L'endroit plaira à Rose. C'est ici qu'elle sera enterrée. La cérémonie est rapide et sommaire. Il ne fait pas bon trainer dehors par ce temps d'apocalypse. Pourtant, une fois seule, Eléanore reste.

Elle ne pleure plus. L'air aura séché ses larmes. Mais son cœur souffre toujours. Elle promet à Rose de revenir toutes les semaines. Elle arrange un creux dans la terre molle toute fraîchement retournée, et y plante un pied de bruyère sauvage, arraché au calcaire un peu plus loin. D'ici un an ou deux, la tombe sera recouverte de minuscules fleurs rosées et blanches au Printemps.

La jeune femme ne peut rien faire de plus. Elle sait que les beaux jours reviendront. Mais elle pressent également que jamais elle n'oubliera Rose.

Elle ancre cette journée dans son esprit et observe de loin la mer agitée.

« Ma belle Rose, tu verras toujours la mer désormais », murmure-t-elle à l'oreille du vent.

En contrebas, les à-pics des falaises brisent les grandes vagues en gouttelettes blanches brillantes. Le soleil ne scintille plus sur l'eau et l'obscurité tombe définitivement.

Eléanore se met alors à chanter une complainte ancienne dans le vent, qui répond à son appel. Une chanson qui parle de la renaissance, et du Printemps qui vient après la mort des fleurs d'hiver. Un air doux, lancinant et mystérieux qui évoque les remous de la mer.

En redescendant de la falaise, la jeune femme ouvre les bras et fait face au vent violent qui rythmera désormais ses journées monotones.

La tempête va passer. Le calme reviendra après ...

Rdv en bas à droite, pour appuyer sur le petit bouton « reviews » !


End file.
